The Second Tiger
by survivordawg
Summary: Saryka finds a black rose on her bed. It really doesn't have anything to do with a tiger yet. Key word: yet. PG/PG13...
1. Default Chapter

A Vampire's Telling

A Vampire's Telling

Chapter 1

Saryka (pronounced Sir-eye-ku) walked briskly out to the woods, making sure to walk sexily. She turned, flipping her hair, to see the human named Ryan following her with a devilish look in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking about, and was disgusted by the doggish personality of this human. 

"Okay, _dear_," she said silkily, with a hint of disgust she couldn't hide. "Tilt your head back. I need to…"

He did as she told him to. She was disgusted, yet pleased, how he responded to her like a dog to his master. That's what he is, she thought. A dog. And now, it was time for the dog to die. 

Her mind told him to sleep, and her fangs slipped into his throat softly. After thousands of years, she had learned to do this easily and quickly. She let him slip from her grasp, and left calmly. 

She got her prey differently than most vampires. She club-hopped. She would go to clubs, dance "dirtily", then lead a man out to the woods and feed. She could easily do this because she had a perfect body. She was tall and graceful. Her slightly pointed face was framed by fawn-colored hair that went down to the near-bottom of her back. She wore, tonight, a red sleeveless tank that showed a little bit of her stomach. Her long, black pants flared slightly at the bottom. She wore red sandals that hardly showed. Her once-green eyes were framed with black eye shadow with red rims. Her lips were blood red. Perfect for a vampire.

She decided to walk home, instead of simply go. It was a cool night, and the moon was half full. By the time she got to her house, the sun was half up. Before she went to bed, she fingered her necklace. It was an upside down silver cross, passed down from her blood father, Aubrey. He had given it to her right after he changed her. 

He had changed her because of Jessica's death. After Fala killed her, Aubrey set out on a full rage and killed Fala. He then discovered Saryka, and changed her soon after. Another reason he fell for Saryka was his attraction to her. Although the attraction was mostly physical, there was a little emotional feeling (vampires don't feel much). He fell in love with her, and showed his love oddly by changing her. Now that Fala was gone, there wasn't much threat to her afterlife. 

Saryka was Aubrey's only fledgling, not counting Jessica. Aubrey only had two fledglings, and wanted to keep it that way. Less competition, thought Saryka. 

She laid down. A sharp pain went through her back. She jumped up and turned to around to see a black rose laying on her bed. A note was attached to one of the thorns. 

'Saryka,

You've been warned. Beware the black rose.'

The note was unsigned. At first glance, she thought it was from Aubrey. He had sent her various roses, all of them black. But she could tell this wasn't from him. She turned around. One stream of blood trickled down her back, barely visible on her red shirt.


	2. The Second Tiger Chapter 2: Destiny of t...

Destiny of the Black Rose

Destiny of the Black Rose

Chapter 2

The black rose sealed her fate. Whoever sent this rose obviously wanted her. She knew the destiny of those pricked by the black rose. Those vampires that draw the blood from another vampires have power over the other vampire. She racked her brain, looking for someone or something who hated her. She knew it wasn't a witch; they use approaches that are more direct. It had to be a vampire because only vampires had access to the black rose bushes outside New Mayhem. Suddenly it hit her. 

Cyprey. Only Cyprey felt total and utter hatred towards Saryka. Cyprey was one of Ather's fledglings. Ather usually changed those that are stronger than her, but had misjudged with this one. Cyprey, thinking he was strong, went looking for a fight and stumbled upon Saryka. She had easily beaten him and within minutes had her fangs pressed sharp against his throat, ready to pierce the skin at any moment. He fled, thankful to be alive and his pride greatly wounded.

He must have sent this rose as revenge. It is unwritten law that she is her prey. That is, if she was human. But now, she has four choices. Fight, run, or give up her blood to him. Or die. The thought of death enraged her. She knew what she would do. She set off, suddenly not tired.


	3. The Second Tiger Chapter 3: A Vampire Sh...

A Vampire Showdown

A Vampire Showdown

Chapter 3

She walked briskly down to Las Noches. She was so enraged she burst through the steel door, breaking it. The earsplitting noise made the club go still. She tunneled in on her target. He turned, then smiled overconfidently. 

"Ah, Saryka. The time has come. So, will you give me your blood, or die?"

"I will fight you, coward." She answered fearlessly. He looked shocked and a little scared.

"Oh, you didn't know I could fight? You have a lot to learn, _child_." She said the last word distastefully. 

She lashed out with power, just a miniscule amount of all the power she had, fueled by the rage inside her. It was enough to make him stumble. He shot his power back at her. She could tell it was all he had, but she simply put up her shields and blocked the attack. The humans were starting to leave now, not wanting to be in the way of this fight, and the vampires were starting to back off. 

Another lash. This time, he fell over, tripping over a stool. She had just enough time to go over to him. She decided to make this a little more physical. She pulled out a knife she had made a few hundred years ago. She threw it at him. Her aim was true. It landed in the middle of his stomach. The wound healed quickly, but she had enough time to lean over him and put her fangs on his neck. She could smell the fear on him.

"Well, child, what now? I can make your killing fast, or I can make it slow. I vote for slow. Slow…and painful." She pressed her fangs deeper into his skin.

"Please! Please! Spare me!"

"Why should I, you sniveling child? The vampire world would be much better without you." She said smoothly.

"Wait! Wait! Spare me my life, and I will let you have my blood! Please!" She knew it was a big sacrifice, but her rage told her otherwise.

"How about…hmm…No." Her fangs ripped into his skin. She decided not to put in painkiller. Cyprey let out a bloodcurdling scream as the blood was drained out of his system. When all of his blood was gone, she wiped her mouth and got up calmly. Everyone got out of her way as fast as possible, for the rage in her was still strong. 

As she walked outside, she met Aubrey. She was surprised to see him at first, but knew that was the way of her blood-father. He greeted her with a smile. 

"Well done in there, fledgling," he said with pride in his voice. He leaned over and kissed her. She stumbled, not expecting this sort of movement from such a cold vampire. But she returned the gesture, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and then they walked back. They didn't know where they were going, but wherever it was, they were going together.

The End


End file.
